Passing Glance
by TheTotodileDuelist
Summary: Edward experiences regret on a higher level than ever.


A/N: Right, so here's another short idea. Like all of my ideas. And like me.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Passing Glance

Edward Elric was running late.

That fact itself wasn't too detrimental, but he had picked one helluva day to fall back into such a nasty old habit.

Edward Elric was being promoted. At the rate he was pedaling, he would make it to his office in eleven minutes, being only eight minutes late.

Judging by the traffic and number of cars unwilling to let a lone bike rider cross in front of them, he would be there in twenty-six minutes, making him twenty-three minutes late.

Edward sighed.

He had really wanted that promotion.

He'd been working in an office in Central as a tool supplier. After retiring from the military, he realized he'd taken more of a liking to the hustle and bustle of Central than he'd realized. Mustang had written him a recommendation and a position had opened up within a week.

Edward never thought he'd be one to settle for office work, but it would pay the bills, and he was no longer on a leash.

Ed grunted as he applied the brakes with such suddenness that his back wheel lifted off of the ground.

It seemed as if all of Central had decided to take their cars out for a spin and not abide the yield for pedestrians law.

It was his brother's fault that he was in this position, really.

Alphonse always set his alarm clock for him, and woke Ed up himself when he slept through it. Alphonse, however, was away for the weekend, visiting his girlfriend in Xing. Ever since his body has been restored, and even before then, Mei had been by Al's side. Ed was happy for his brother. He deserved to find someone. And though Ed never mentioned it out loud, he was happy to have someone so short around.

But, if he lost this promotion, he would definitely blame Al.

Ed quickened his pace as he approached the last intersection before his building.

His limbs ached, but he embraced it, rejoicing in the fact that he simply could feel pain in both of his arms and legs.

A ghost of a smile formed on his lips.

His life had really taken a turn for the normal road.

Ed readied himself for another abrupt halt as a car pulled up to the crosswalk he was just about to cycle through.

To his surprise, the driver of the car smiled and waved him on, allowing him to pass.

Startled by the uncharacteristic action, Edward hesitated before returning the smile and mouthing the word "thanks".

That would have been the end of it, but his gaze lingered for a second longer.

He couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that had passed through him when he'd seen the driver.

It didn't hit him until he was locking up his bike outside of his office building.

He couldn't be sure but…he was almost positive that he wasn't wrong.

On second though, he knew his gut feeling was right.

Her smile.

Her smile was what really gave it away.

Her smile had been the same.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her eyes, but if he had, he was sure that they, too, would have been the same as always.

As clear and as blue as the sky.

It had been Winry who had stopped for him.

A pang reverberated through his chest as the realization sunk in.

He hadn't seen Winry in years.

He hadn't even spoken to her for at least a year.

Last he'd heard, she'd found someone in Rush Valley to settle down with.

He hadn't gone to the wedding, even though he and Al had received an invitation. Ed still didn't know how she had gotten it to them. She'd never been to their place in Central. Al had already made plans to be in Xing the weekend that it was set to fall on, and Ed claimed that he had business meetings that couldn't be skipped.

So he'd let her go and get married to some jerk who probably didn't deserve her.

But maybe Ed wouldn't ever consider anyone deserving of Winry.

Regardless, he had no idea what she was doing in Central.

Edward Elric no longer knew Winry Rockbell's life.

And it was his fault.

He'd started a new life of his own and left her out of it.

He hadn't needed an automail mechanic, anymore. He hadn't needed her. He cut ties with her so she could be free. She didn't have to slave over repairs for him. She didn't have to worry about him. She didn't have to wait for him anymore.

"Maybe I was expecting her to come chasing after me the whole time I was running away. Or hoping that she would," Ed thought.

Now, they had been reduced to strangers sharing nothing more than a passing glance.

He'd realized things much too late.

He'd pushed her away, and she hadn't come back.

She was a stranger to him, as he was to her.

Those and similar thoughts hung heavily on his head throughout his big promotion celebration.

When he got back on his bike at the end of the work day, Ed considered going looking for Winry.

He finally decided against it, dismissing it as a foolish and immature idea. She was a part of his past that he had lost connections to. He had no right to go barging into her life again. Especially without calling ahead.

Besides, Central was a big place, and wouldn't be just his luck that he found her, only she wasn't really Winry. Just someone who had the same smile as her. Ed didn't need the embarrassment.

He took the long way home, anyway, coming close to praying that he would come across her on the roads again.

His sore limbs were no match for neither the ache nor the pain in his heart.


End file.
